


Friendly Makeout Session?

by screwtodayimsleeping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Kinda?, M/M, Making Out, car kissing, everybody besides lance and keith are there for like a paragraph, hardcore making out, kiss kiss fall in love you two idiots, literally that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/pseuds/screwtodayimsleeping
Summary: “I mean, there’s no harm, right?”Keith blinked, still trying to contain his adrenaline and think properly. He knew that it was totally a thing people did with each other; just a friendly makeout session for fun. No strings attached, no feelings involved.At the same time, it was a little different when the other person potentially involved is Lance.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Just two dudes having a friendly little makeout session in Lance's car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of something that happened to me a few weeks ago. Except with me, there were a lot less feelings involved, so I had to make it more mushy for these two haha.  
> Literally most of this is just large descriptions of these two making out and necking lolol.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“I mean, there’s no harm, right?”

Keith blinked, still trying to contain his adrenaline and think properly. He knew that it was totally a thing people did with each other; just a friendly makeout session for fun. No strings attached, no feelings involved. 

At the same time, it was a little different when the other person potentially involved is Lance. 

Just a few hours ago the whole friend group had been hanging out in the school parking lot. It was musical season and most of them were involved in some way. Lance, Shiro, and Allura were all parts of the cast, while Hunk and Pidge were a part of the stage crew. Keith worked lighting up in the tech booth, and he enjoyed it a lot. There’s nothing like getting one of the best seats in the room to watch the actors below while being invisible yourself. 

The musical had ended, and after everyone had packed and cleaned up, they had headed to their cars in the far parking lot. Everyone had ended up piling into Hunk’s van and just talking and laughing together, still hung up on performance adrenaline. 

As time went by, the group started to have to leave. Pidge had to leave first, saying that she needed some kind of sleep tonight so she could work the fly system for the final performance tomorrow. Then Shiro and Allura had left, since Shiro was her drive home. They waved as they left, Shiro leaning out his window and yelling at them to make sure they actually slept that night. 

Eventually Hunk had to kick Lance and Keith out of the van when his mom called him asking where he was. He looked apologetic at the least, but Lance took it in stride, saying it was cool. Once Hunk had driven off, there had been a moment of silence between the two remaining boys before Lance declared he didn’t want to go home yet and opened the passenger side of his car, gesturing to Keith. So Keith accepted, still riding off successful show nerves and not quite ready to go home himself. Also it was cold outside and all he had on was a hoodie and a thin v neck black shirt. 

So they had been sitting in Lance’s car for the past half hour, telling stories and laughing at the slightest thing, both of them riding off of adrenaline as the time went from late night to very early morning. It felt good to just be laughing with a friend after a good night, the high from the show and the late night exhaustion making everything more funny and raw. 

At some point in their conversation, Lance had paused before sighing out a laugh and turning to Keith. “Hey, dude, can I be honest for a second?” Keith had shifted slightly in his seat to face him better and had nodded, still smiling slightly. Lance grinned and crossed his arms. 

“Ok, so like, not gonna lie, when you were talking about how you told Shiro that you had kissing experience, my mind went back to that one party? You know, the one where we had to kiss because of truth or dare?” Keith nodded. He remembered that.

It had been at Pidge’s house for a Halloween party over a year ago and everyone was sugar high from candy, soda, and exhaustion. Lance had gotten the dare to kiss Keith for twenty seconds and he had simply responded with an, “Ok,” and had leaned over and started kissing him. Keith had been surprised but had kissed back, and it was over far too soon in his opinion. Pidge had called time and Lance had broken their lips apart, grinning easily at Keith before sitting back down and taking another sip from his cup. Keith had slumped back into his chair, ignoring the whistles of the others and wondering if he should tell Lance that that had been his first kiss. 

Keith’s mind was brought back to the present when Lance continued. “Ok, so don’t think this is weird, but my mind totally went, ‘Well there’s always time for extra practice.’” Keith’s eyes widened slightly, realizing what Lance meant. But the adrenaline was still kicked in and so he just burst out laughing. 

“Are you serious?” He wheezed out. Lance giggled in the driver’s seat, thumping his head against the headrest. “Yeah. And then when you said that your excuse had been that it was fun, my mind went, ‘Damn right it is. So wanna have some fun right now?’” 

Keith kept laughing, the sentence Lance was saying processing but in a way that was still wasn't completely clear. “Ok, not going to lie either, that totally went through my mind to,” he got out, slumping against the door and the seat, looking back at Lance with a wide grin. It just seemed very easy to remember making out with Lance when talking about it. 

Suddenly Lance straightened up in his seat and turned to Keith more fully, eyes wide and looking like he just had the best idea in the world. “Do you think we could?” He asked, still smiling and looking like he didn’t realize what he had just asked. Keith paused in his laughter for a moment to try to think rationally. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. Lance shrugged his shoulders. “Like, making out just for fun. Like...friendly making out!” The brunet looked back at Keith with the same previous expression, like he had just said the smartest thing ever. 

Keith snorted a little, raising an eyebrow. “Is that even a thing? Making out with a friend just for fun and no other reason?” Lance’s eyes widened for a moment before he groaned humorously and covered his face with his hands. Keith laughed again and then smirked at Lance. “What line did your mind come up with this time?” 

Lance chuckled and then dropped his hands to his lap, turning his head to Keith with a dopey grin on his face. “I thought, ‘Wanna make it a thing?’” Keith burst into heavy laughter, bending over in his seat and slapping lightly at the seat. Lance was laughing too. 

Keith tried to control his laughter enough to speak. “So- so wait, you really want to? Like just friendly make out in your car? Because why the hell not, right? Because it’s fun to, right?” The adrenaline was making his legs shake and his laughter uncontrollable. However, the more the conversation went on, the less that it sounded like a bad idea. 

Lance giggled loudly, making a ‘whatever’ motion with his hands. “I mean, we both established we’d be fine with it. I mean, there’s no harm, right?” Keith tried to calm himself down, but it wasn’t happening. His mind was suddenly processing that he may actually end up making out with Lance in his car. And his mind was pushing him more and more in that direction. 

“I mean, you aren’t wrong,” he said, still bent over and basically pressing his face into his knees. There was a moment of silence in the car, and then there was a deep sigh from Lance. Keith turned his head to look at him, and Lance met his eyes, an eyebrow raised and a waiting look on his face. “Soooooo…?” Lance stated, clearly waiting for Keith to move. 

The situation started to catch up in Keith’s mind and he straightened up in his seat, sighing himself and shutting his eyes, smiling slightly. “Fuck, this is awkward. We’re just casually talking about making out in your car.” He turned towards Lance and leaned forward, propping his elbows on the center console between them and laying his face in his hands, looking up at Lance before laughing again. “Fuck you, man,” he laughed, still shivering from adrenaline, now mixed with nerves at what was about to happen. 

Lance leaned away from Keith slightly, looking confused for a brief moment. “Ok, then we won’t,” he said, shooting Keith a slightly unsure look. Keith rolled his eyes, leaning forward, the energy in his veins making him bolder in his actions. 

“I wasn’t meaning it like that,” he said, still smiling, and he suddenly wondered how long his face had been feeling this hot. An almost relieved smile crossed Lance’s face and he chuckled before leaning towards Keith. “Come here, then,” he said, eyes lidding as he pulled lightly at Keith’s arms. Keith let his mind go blank and he let Lance pull him forward and right up to his waiting lips. 

There were no chaste introduction kisses. There was the first press of lips and then it instantly moved forward, mouths opening and tongues venturing forward to explore the other’s. It was wet and messy and  _ damn,  _ Keith had forgotten just how soft and plush Lance’s lips were. Back then he had simply been focusing on keeping up. But now he was actually able to appreciate what was going on. 

He raised a hand and rested it on Lance’s shoulder, using it as leverage to pull himself forward and partially over the center console. Lance’s own hands gripped slightly at his shoulders, pulling him forward even more, as if trying to deepen the contact between them. 

The sounds their lips were making were loud and seemed to almost echo through the car. Lance twisted his tongue around Keith’s and then lightly pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth, bringing it into his mouth to suck on it lightly. Keith hummed and moved his own tongue to writhe against Lance’s, pulling the brunet’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it, drawing out a soft moan from Lance. 

Suddenly Lance tugged Keith forward hard and yanked him into his lap. Keith’s body ended up twisting so his ass was on Lance’s lap and his head was propped up on the inside of the driver’s side door. Their lips never disconnected, and so the breathless noise Keith made went straight into Lance’s mouth, causing Lance to hum in satisfaction. 

Keith’s arms had moved to wrap around Lance’s neck and pull him down for firmer contact as their lips collided over and over again. They continuously tilted their heads from one side to the other, lips slotting together messily. Lance would sometimes pause slightly to nibble at Keith’s lips, while Keith would try to get every opportunity to get Lance’s tongue into his mouth for him to suck and nip lightly at. 

The adrenaline pumped through Keith’s veins as he let himself enjoy the feeling of intensely making out with someone. It had been a while since the last time, and Lance had made a very valid point: it really was a lot of fun. 

Suddenly Lance sat up, breaking their lips apart, and Keith couldn’t stop the small questioning whine that escaped his lips. He was confused as to why Lance had stopped. Lance looked out the window past Keith’s head. “Sorry, there’s a car.” 

Keith sat up slightly and looked out the window behind him, watching as the offensive car drove past them and past the next parking area before it disappeared around the bend, up towards the main part of campus. Lance let out a small breath and chuckled lightly. “They’re gone.” 

Keith looked up at Lance and suddenly narrowed his eyes when an idea crossed his mind. He sat up and shifted, Lance looking at him in question. Keith leaned over Lance and searched for a moment with his hand in the dark against the side of Lance’s seat. When he finally found the handle to control the seat back, he smirked slightly at Lance. 

“Wha-” Lance started, but he broke off when Keith pulled on the lever, Lance’s weight making it fall straight back, ending at almost a flat angle. Lance’s eyes widened when Keith moved to hover over him. Keith smiled down at Lance, letting his eyes roam for a moment and appreciating the sight of Lance underneath him. He wanted to commit it to memory for future reference. Then he leaned down and reconnected their lips, reveling in the sigh of satisfaction Lance made. 

Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulders as Keith fully settled himself on top of Lance, completely laying on his chest and placing his hands on either side of Lance’s face and his legs on either side of Lance’s hips, holding him in place as their lips and tongues continued their pleasant assault on each other. 

Suddenly Lance shifted his face to the side and kissed Keith’s cheek. Keith let his eyes flutter open and he focused upwards, staring at the backseat area, having nowhere else to look while Lance kissed around his cheek. Then Lance’s lips moved to Keith’s jaw, and then right under it, and Keith’s breath caught. 

Keith had a sensitive neck, jaw, and collar area. It was one of his favorite places to have attention given to. So when Lance paused at the sound and mumbled, “You ok?” against his adam’s apple, Keith let out a soft moaning noise, small sparks of feeling exploding at the point of contact. 

“Yeah. It’s just...my neck is really sensitive,” he mumbled, pulling back to look down at Lance. At their close proximity, Keith suddenly could clearly make out Lance’s red face and blown pupils, and for a moment they just stared at one another. The light from the streetlamp right by the car illuminated Lance’s deep blue eyes, and reflected off of them in a way that made Keith unable to look away from them. Keith wondered what he himself looked like right then. Did Lance like what he saw? 

The atmosphere had turned a lot more intimate than a friendly makeout session would seem to be.

Then Lance licked his lips slightly and Keith’s eyes were drawn to the motion. “So...your neck is sensitive?” He nearly whispered, eyes going up and down from Keith’s neck to his eyes and back again. Keith swallowed, watching as Lance’s eyes tracked the motion. “Y-yeah, it’s one of my favorite spots, along with my collarbone area,” he quietly said back, eyes darting away as he felt his face heat up with the embarrassment of admitting something like that to Lance. 

There was a moment where there was no movement from either of the two males. But if Keith had been looking at Lance’s face, he would have seen the moment Lance’s mouth dropped open and his eyes flutter shut as he exhaled shakily. But in the next moment Keith’s mind was shocked into pure feeling and Lance leaned up and firmly attached his lips to Keith’s neck. 

All the air left Keith’s lungs in a swift exhale and instinctively his hands gripped the back of Lance’s head, pulling him closer into his neck. Lance chuckled at the movement, and Keith bit his lip to supress a moan that threatened to come out at the vibration against his neck. Lance pressed sloppy open mouth kisses up and down the side of Keith’s neck and all Keith could do was thread his fingers through Lance’s short locks and focus blearily on the jacket Lance had thrown into the backseat a long time ago. His mouth was open and small pants escaped him, echoing right into Lance’s ear. 

Keith could only imagine what he looked like right now; eyes glazed over and mouth open while Lance lavished attention to his neck. Another moan left his lips when Lance tilted his head, moving his lips across to the other side of Keith’s neck, tongue laving against the skin and paying special attention to his pulse. Keith stretched forward, allowing more room for Lance to work with, in the process basically rolling his body against Lance’s. 

Lance let out a small groan and for a moment Keith's mind froze, wondering if he had accidentally ground against Lance. From his position, he couldn’t feel Lance’s dick anywhere, and he didn’t want it to get to that point. This was meant to be friendly. Of course, it was a little past that now. 

Lance’s lips traveled up Keith’s neck, drawing out small sighs along the way, and across his face before reconnecting with his lips, instantly licking back into his mouth. Keith pressed forward with a new and sudden feeling of urgency, twisting his tongue against Lance’s and humming into his mouth, pulling his fingers through Lance’s hair and scratching lightly at the back of Lance’s neck, making Lance hum in return. 

One of Lance’s hands started to run up and down his back while the other hand moved down before settling on the small of Keith’s back, making Keith shiver against him. A moment later, Lance’s hand slowly shifted underneath Keith’s shirt and settled to his lower back. His hand was warm and his fingers lightly stroked the skin there and Keith’s entire body kept shivering from the mixture of sensation and energy running through him. 

“Y'know,” Lance suddenly spoke, pressing kisses between words against Keith’s lips, “I haven’t kissed anyone since that party.” Keith stopped abruptly, pulling back slightly to stare down at Lance. “Wait, really?” He couldn’t picture it. Lance flirted with everyone who gave him a second glance. There was no way he hadn’t kissed at least somebody in the span of over a year. 

But Lance bit his lower lip and looked off to the side, seeming embarrassed. “Yeah. It’s either because nobody wanted to make out with my gorgeous face,” Keith snorted slightly at that and a smile quirked at Lance’s lips before it disappeared in a look of sudden vulnerability. “...or it’s because I haven’t really wanted to kiss anyone else since then.” 

Keith’s eyes widened at the confession. Was Lance saying…? He stared at Lance, who still wasn’t looking at him and was now biting his lip and looking increasingly worried. Lance’s words filled Keith’s brain and suddenly things clicked into place for Keith. All the times he had kissed somebody since that party and felt that something was off. All those times where he felt someone else’s lips and felt a sense of bitterness that they weren’t plushy and warm. The times where he wished that the hair he would run his fingers through was shorter and brown and soft. 

All this time, Keith had been subconsciously wishing that he was kissing Lance. 

What an interesting sudden realization. 

Perhaps this makeout session didn’t need to be just a friendly makeout session after all. 

Keith slowly turned Lance’s face back towards his and they made eye contact again. Keith smiled, huffing out a small laugh and leaning down to press a quick kiss to Lance’s lips. “You want to know something?” Lance quirked an eyebrow, still looking a little concerned. Keith moved up and pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead before pulling back slightly. 

“When you kissed me at that party, it was my first kiss.” Lance’s eyes widened enormously and he opened his mouth to say something, but Keith swiftly moved to kiss him again to stop him. He wasn’t quite done. He pulled back and then settled back slightly above him, moving his hand to lightly trace his fingers against Lance’s cheek. 

“Every time I’ve kissed someone since then, sure it’s been fun, and sometimes a learning experience, but it’s always felt a little off.” He inhaled deeply before letting out a heavy breath, steeling his nerves to say what he needed to. “I’m being honest. It hasn’t felt right since you.” 

Lance stared up at him with wide eyes, keeping their gazes locked. He seemed to be looking deep into Keith’s eyes, as if trying to decipher if he was kidding about what he had just said. He clearly couldn’t find anything because he suddenly exhaled very shakily and just pulled Keith down against his chest in a tight hug. Keith was surprised at first but then relaxed into it, returning his arms around Lance’s neck. 

“You really mean that,” Lance breathed out, and it was said right next to Keith’s ear, causing a violent shiver to rush through him. He nuzzled into the crook of Lance’s neck, shutting his eyes and smiling slightly. “Yeah. I do.” Lance let out a huge whoosh of air that sounded like a breathless laugh and his grip tightened across Keith’s shoulders and lower back. 

The two were quiet for a moment before Lance chuckled. Keith turned his head towards Lance’s and mumbled, “What?” Lance pulled his head back far enough to turn his head to face Keith’s and there was a dumb goofy smile on his face. 

“This no feelings attached friendly makeout session is becoming much less so.” Keith snorted and nodded, leaned forward to press their noses together. “Yep,” he said. He smiled and Lance grinned back, both feeling a sense of sudden comfortable intimacy between them. They didn’t need to make that excuse anymore. 

They moved forward at the same time and pressed lips together. It was slower at first, smaller tentative kisses that seemed to have new and different meaning now than the kisses from before. But slowly they started to increase in intensity again and then Lance was poking his tongue back into Keith’s mouth. Keith wasn’t going to complain. 

It seemed that both of them had decided to let themselves be more vocal, because small moans started to go from one mouth to the other more frequently when one of them did something the other liked. Keith tugged at Lance’s bottom lip with his teeth and Lance let out a whine that made a small spark stir in Keith’s gut. 

“Hey,” Lance mumbled, pulling back but littering kisses all over Keith’s face. “What,” Keith asked, wondering what Lance would say now. “Does it really feel that good on your neck?” Keith pulled back slightly to look at Lance with amazement. “You’ve never had it done to you?” Lance should his head slightly. “It was always me doing it to the other person. I’ve been curious though.” 

Keith stared him in the eyes and pressed a kiss to his nose before going back to Lance’s lips. Lance seemed to deflate slightly, thinking that his unspoken request had been denied. But then Keith moved from his lips to his jaw and then pressed a wet lingering kiss right under his jawbone, and Lance tensed up as his breath caught loudly in his throat. 

Keith let out a quiet, “Heh,” before opening his mouth and settling it over Lance’s pulse point, laving his tongue over it slowly and deeply. A louder moan burst from Lance’s throat and his grip tightened across Keith’s back, pressing him closer. Keith felt a rush of satisfaction flow through him and he chuckled against Lance’s neck, making him shiver again. 

“Is that a good spot? Does that feel good?” Lance shivered under him and nodded slightly. “I think I get why people like this so much.” Keith smiled and then put his lips back to work, making sure his kisses were wet and firm against the sensitive skin. Lance let out another moan and shifted against him, arching his back ever so slightly every once in awhile. 

Keith moved across his throat, nipping quickly at Lance’s adam’s apple before giving the same treatment to the other side, just as Lance had done for him. Lance was clearly enjoying himself, if the small whines and moans that were breathed out next to Keith’s ear were anything to go off of. 

In a quick movement, Keith moved lower, pressing a heavy open kiss in the dip above Lance’s collar bone. Lance’s head jerked back and the loudest moan yet echoed in the small space. Keith’s eyes widened before they narrowed and he smirked. “Oh, so that’s a good spot for you, is it?” Lance shivered and breathed heavily. “K-Keith…”

Keith pressed back against the spot with more force, working to make Lance make the sound again, and Lance delivered, his fingers that were still under Keith’s shirt turning into claws and scratching at the small of his back. The sensation made Keith let out a breathless groan himself and falter in his attention. 

Lance took advantage, moving downwards to recapture Keith’s lips, quick to thrust his tongue inside and tangle it with Keith’s. The kisses were deep, wet, and  _ so loud _ . They were making almost obscene noises, and the enclosed space only heightened the noise and continued to cloud the minds of the two males. 

Lance bit at Keith’s lower lip before moving back to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Keith understood and stretched his neck out, allowing Lance room to bury his face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder and reattach his lips to the skin there. Keith let out a deep sigh and he could feel Lance smile against his neck. 

Then Lance’s kisses went lower and lower, reaching his collarbone and sucking ever so lightly on it. The sensation flooded Keith’s mind and he bit his lip, focusing once again on the back of the car and rubbing his fingers gently against Lance’s face, trying to ground himself. 

“You said you liked this spot too, right?” Lance asked, running his tongue up the center of Keith’s neck and over his adam’s apple while waiting for the answer, and Keith let out a high pitched gasp before nodding slightly. That was all the confirmation Lance needed to move back down to Keith’s collar, nosing his shirt slightly aside to pay attention to the tops of Keith’s shoulders. 

Keith was panting again, fingers tightening in their grip on Lance’s face. Then Lance moved back towards the middle and then down, kissing the skin that was visible above the v neck of Keith’s black shirt. The lower he went, the more Keith squirmed against him, not used to feeling kisses pressed that low while still wearing a shirt. 

Lance pressed open mouthed lips against the lowest visible part of Keith’s upper chest, tongue laving the skin is broad strokes and Keith moaned helplessly, legs tightening around Lance’s hips. “Lance...wait L-Lance, come back up here,” he huffed out. Lance did come back up, kissing the entire way before he returned to Keith’s lips. Keith moaned when their lips reconnected, rubbing his thumbs over Lance’s cheekbones and urgently kissing him. He felt like he was drowning in pleasurable bliss. He wanted to stay in this car, making out with Lance, for as long as he could. 

Which turned out to be only a few more seconds, because suddenly Keith’s phone started vibrating in his pocket. At first Keith completely ignored it, but it kept vibrating, signaling a phone call. And at this time of night, the only people who would be calling him were his parents. 

Regretfully he detached himself from Lance’s lips and pulled out his phone. Lance didn’t seem to care, too busy shifting his kisses to different parts of Keith’s face. Keith looked at his phone, and sure enough his mom’s caller ID was on the screen. He lifted his head away from Lance’s lips, ignoring the whimper the other made and flashed his screen for a moment before answering it, not getting up from his position yet. 

“Hey Mom, what is it,” he asked, clearing his throat slightly, hoping that his mother couldn’t tell what he had just been doing. “ _ Your father and I are about to go to bed and you haven’t come back yet,”  _ his mother answered.  _ “Where are you?”  _ Keith sighed but stiffened suddenly. 

Lance had been paused before, listening to the call, but just then had suddenly pressed a small kiss right under Keith’s jaw. Keith pulled back to shoot Lance a wide eyed look that screamed “don’t you fucking dare,” but Lance just grinned and pulled Keith back down, licking a small stripe against Keith’s jaw line. 

Keith bit his lip to stop any sound, extremely conscious of the fact that his mom was still on the phone and waiting for his answer. “Uh, well I’m still at the school. I ended up hanging out with the group afterwards just talking.” He swallowed heavily and shut his eyes when Lance lightly scraped his teeth against his pulse point, the smallest whimper echoing in his throat. He could only hope that his mother couldn’t hear it through the phone. 

_ “Ok, and what are you doing now,”  _ his mother responded, yawning and sounding incredibly tired herself. Keith inhaled deeply as Lance continued his work and and tried to make his voice sound convincing. “I’m still just talking with the guys. Nothing sketchy or anything.” Lance giggled against his neck quietly and Keith jolted from sensation before biting his lip. 

_ “Alright. Well please wrap up the conversation and come home. Your father and I are going to bed and you need to get a good sleep for the final night tomorrow.”  _ Keith nodded his head a little frantically, just wanting to hang up. “Of course, Mom. I’ll head out in like one minute.”  _ “Ok. Bye.”  _ “Bye Mom.” Keith quickly hung up and then let out a huge breath, slumping against Lance. 

Then Lance laughed, loud and giddy and just happy sounding and it made Keith’s heart swell in his chest and a laugh of his own escape. “Keith, you-” Lance broke off to laugh again before trying to speak. “-you told your mom that you weren’t doing anything sketchy, I’m just-” He fell back into laughter, unable to finish his sentence in his hysterics. 

Keith sat up slightly and lightly swatted at Lance. “Well you’re the one who was trying to make her suspicious of any activity. I swear. My mom almost heard me moan. That is something I never want my mom to hear.” Lance laughed harder and Keith dissolved back into laughter along with him, his heart feeling light and happy. 

Lance’s laughter slowly faded and he reached up the hand that wasn’t still against Keith’s back and traced his fingers down Keith's face. Keith knew he was blushing again, but he still slightly tilted his head against the fingers, sighing slightly. Lance giggled. “You’re cute, y’know that?” 

Keith groaned, embarrassed, and re-buried his face in Lance’s neck. Lance chuckled, finally removing both hands and just wrapping his arms around Keith, pulling him close and nosing slightly into his hair. They stayed that way for a minute, just existing together in that car. 

Then Keith finally sighed heavily. “I really should go. I told my mom I would be leaving soon, and since I live nearby i won’t be able to get away with not leaving.” Lance nodded slowly and huffed. “Damnit. If it were up to me, you wouldn’t be leaving this car for another few hours.” Keith sat up and poked Lance’s nose, smiling. “You’re making a very convincing argument for me not to leave, and trust me, I’m tempted, but I really do need to leave.” 

Lance groaned but smiled, pulling the seat lever to make them sit up again, Keith ending up in a sitting position on Lance’s lap. They made eye contact and Lance grinned smugly. “Well hello,” he smirked. Keith snorted slightly but bent his head, hoping to hide his still blushing face. “Hey, if you do that I can’t give you a goodbye kiss!” Keith quickly raised his head again and Lance laughed. 

“Seriously, only a short one, or else I’m going to be in even more trouble than I already am,” Keith smiled softly. Lance nodded and then leaned forward, Keith meeting him halfway for a much simpler kiss than the ones they had been sharing for the past half hour. These were much more tender and slow, just taking a little more time to feel each other. 

Keith finally pulled back after a minute and smiled before getting off of Lance and sliding back into the passenger seat, pulling slightly on his shirt while Lance sat up fully and shifted in the driver’s side. Keith turned to the door and opened it, sticking a leg out before pausing and turning back to Lance. 

“Hey,” he started, and Lance turned towards him, his hands on the wheel and looking curious. “We both kinda confessed, right?” Lance looked up at the ceiling for a moment before he blushed visibly and nodded slightly. “I think we did, yeah.” Keith took a deep breath and spoke before he left it at that. 

“Well, I’d love to keep having these kinds of sessions, but I’d kinda prefer them to be more of the ‘not-quite-so-friendly’ type.” Lance raised an eyebrow and he smirked slightly. “So like rivals? Lance and Keith, neck and neck? Or rather lips to neck?” 

Keith huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes. “No, not that kind of not friendly. More like...um...the relationship kind,” he finished, looking away before shooting another glance at Lance, his confidence starting to fall away. Lance’s eyebrows shot to nearly his hairline and his mouth slightly fell open, making Keith want to kiss him again as he watched the blush burn against Lance’s dark skin. 

Then Lance coughed slightly, and looked at the wheel, pausing for a moment before grinning and turning back to Keith, smile wide on his face. “I like the sound of that.” Keith released a deep breath and smiled back, quickly darting back across to kiss Lance once before fully getting out of the car, leaning down and looking at Lance inside. 

“So...same time and place after tonight’s performance?” Lance smirked and shot him finger guns. “You know it, boyfriend.” Keith blushed and slammed the door shut with a weak, “Shut up,” hearing Lance laugh from inside the car. He headed to his own car a few spaces away and opened the door, shivering at the coldness and turning on the car quickly, hoping to start the heat. 

There was a beep and Keith looked out his window to see Lance driving out of the lot, waving his arm out of his window. Keith laughed to himself and lowered his own window to stick his arm out, waving it around for a moment before Lance gave a thumbs up and rolled his window up, driving out of the lot and out towards the road. 

Keith rolled up his window and slumped against his seat, feeling warmer already despite the fact that the heater wasn’t on yet. He couldn’t wait for after the performance tonight. 


End file.
